Of Trinkets, Mufflers and a White Christmas
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Just a little Christmas story fluff, in time with Christmas. :)


**Hey everyone! Season's Greetings! I just whipped up a random Christmas fic in time for Christmas. I'm so sorry if it feels to rushed. I am having a serious case of writer's block. Even my other story, "A Certain Pianist's Crisis", is in hiatus since I can't think of anything to use for the next chapters. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! Consider this as a present to all those who followed, reviewed and favourited me and my stories! **

* * *

><p>"Honoka, get back here!"<p>

"Waaaah! The ramen is so delicious, nya!"

"U-Umi-chan!"

"I just want to take a peek, Umi-chan!"

The Kousaka household is filled with laughter and chatting as the school idol group, Muse held their annual Christmas party. The group leader, Honoka invited them to her home as a celebration of Christmas. Right now, Honoka managed to seize Umi's cellphone, which earned a chase from a flustered archer. Rin is busy, eating ramen by the table, besides Hanayo, who is busy, eating rice cakes, while looking at the idol magazine that Nico managed to get her hands on. Maki managed to grab a book by Honoka's shelf that piqued her interest and proceeded to read. Eri and Nozomi are chatting with themselves, while Kotori tries to assured the flustered bluenette.

Umi finally caught the ginger-haired girl and managed to get her phone back, but now without giving Honoka a karate-chop on her head.

"Mou… Umi-chan's so stingy." Honoka pouted while rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"It is impolite to look at other people's belongings without their consent." Umi scolded her while Kotori pats Honoka on the back to assure her.

"Oh! We should do exchange gifts now!" The ginger-haired immediately recovered and called out to the other members.

One by one, all of the members stopped at whatever they're doing and pulled out the presents that they bought for this part. Kotori and Eri helped cleared the table while the others placed their presents.

"Once the music stops, whatever you got, it's yours."

Honoka turned on the song "Deck the Halls" from her phone. As soon as the music started, they grabbed the presents and exchanged it with another one. Rin and Honoka tried a duet while exchanging presents.

"Deck the halls, in times of holly~"

"Fa la la la la, la la la la, nya~!"

With the ending note, the music stopped, and so is the exchange. Each member now holds different presents. Honoka first opened hers and got pair of earmuffs.

"Ah. That's mine." Hanayo said.

"Waaaah! So fluffy~ Thank you, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka thanked the brown-haired girl.

"This is…." Umi held up a pair of hand-knitted blue mittens.

"Did you like it?" Kotori giggled. "And thank you for this cute stuff toy, Umi-chan!" She hugged the brown bear that she received from the archer.

"Waaaaaah! Ramen key-chain! Thanks, Honoka-chan!" Rin exclaimed.

"T-Thank you, Rin-chan, for the bonnet!" Hanayo said as she placed a yellow bonnet on her head.

"Khorosho! Thanks, Nico-chan!" Eri opened hers and revealed to be a variety of sweets and cookies.

"Ohh. I got a new book! Thanks Maki-chan!" Nozomi said.

Maki held up a small wooden doll, which appeared that it can be opened. She tried opening it and saw another one inside.

"Ah! That's from me. A matryoshka doll. I got it from Russia" Eri replied while trying out one chocolate from her gift.

Nico dangled the small pink bear cellphone strap that she got form Nozomi.

"Ah. That's from me. It suits you, Nico-chan!" The purple-haired girl replied.

The merriment continued on, as they shared sweets and stories to one another until it is time to go home. Honoka waved at them from her room, watching them go.

"Bye bye! Merry Christmas, nya!" Rin waved back before joining Hanayo. Eri and Nozomi already went ahead, after the purple-haired informed them that she'll be staying over at Eri's tonight. Both Nico and Maki bid their farewells to the others before setting off to their homes. Since their homes are almost at the same direction, they both walked together underneath the starry sky. Nico fixed her muffler so that she'll not feel cold, while the girl beside her rubbed her hands, in an attempt to keep warm. They both walked in silence before reaching the fork, which they have to part ways.

"Err… Maki-chan?"

The said girl just gave a puzzled look to her companion.

"Can I… walk you home?" Nico hesitatingly asked. Maki gave her a confused look but gave her approval for it. Nico's expression immediately brightened up as they walked towards the direction of the Nishikino household.

"N-Nico-chan?"

"Hm?"

The two of them stopped in their tracks while Maki fiddled with something from her bag. She pulled out a small cellphone strap with a small cat design on it. One could tell that it was handmade since the design is slightly deformed. She gave to Nico.

"F-For me?"

The red-haired girl gave a shy nod. "M-Merry Christmas…"

Nico took the small trinket from the pianist and examined it.

"I-I didn't have the time to give your present earlier…" Maki said. Nico averted her gaze from the trinket to the pianist, who tried to avoid the raven-haired's gaze. She noticed dark eye bags underneath those lavender orbs.

"_She must've stayed really late to make this…"_Nico thought to herself. She decided to tease her.

"Did you stay up late to make this?" She asked. Maki's cheeks started to have the same colour as her hair. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I-It's not like I stayed up late to make that…"

"_Too cute." _Nico giggled. This earned another wave of embarrassment over to the pianist, as she tries to avoid those red orbs. She immediately attached the trinket on her phone before dangling it before her eyes to look at it. After waiting for Maki to retire her tsundere act, Nico grabbed her bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped present.

"Here. I also didn't have time to give yours earlier." She said. Maki took it in her hands. Nico gestured that she could open it, to which the red-head complied. Removing the wrapper, she got a hand-knitted white muffler with musical notes designed on it. She could tell that Nico made it because of some of the loose strands of yarn she found on it.

"I-I tried my hardest, okay." Nico said. "It took me a month to finish it."

"Thank you." Maki thanked while struggling to wrap it around her neck. Nico lent a helping hand and wrapped it around the pianist's neck. Once she's done, she stepped back and admired the look of it on the red-head.

"Warm…" Maki mumbled. Now, she doesn't feel really cold with Nico's present. Snow began to fall down from the skies, bring a white Christmas to the world.

"Merry Christmas, Maki-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Nico-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, everyone! Have an awesome one! :)<strong>


End file.
